


Лучший рассвет

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Лучший рассветАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: секс на весуРазмер: мини, 2239Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: Марвел мультивёрсПредупреждения: ЕR, superfamily, мстительская коммуналка





	Лучший рассвет

— Да вообще не вопрос, — заявил Старк. — Хочешь — будет тебе лучший в мире обзор.

С этого всё началось. Стив всего лишь заикнулся о том, что рисовать рассветы и закаты, сидя в городе с многоэтажной застройкой — совсем не то, к чему он привык, и не имел в виду ничего такого, но Тони в последнее время было не унять. Если правда, что счастье меняет людей, то у Тони оно ничего не отняло, только добавило, развив природную щедрость до почти пугающих пределов. Стоило Питеру упомянуть разбитый в кабинете физики термометр — и на следующий же день школа получала новёхонький, с пылу с жару лабораторный комплект, которому мог бы позавидовать и Массачусетский Технологический. Наташа неосторожно пожаловалась на тоску по чёрному хлебу, и через пару часов её комната ломилась от странных лакомств её далёкой родины, а Пятница была на грани того, чтобы объявить всю Башню зоной биологического загрязнения, и только сертификат соответствия убедил её в том, что внушительный медвежий окорок — не происки браконьеров и террористов, а простой и милый подарок для женщины, соскучившейся по привычной еде.

То есть нет, Тони сказал совсем не это. Он сказал:

— Да перестань ты, Романова этих медведей живьём глодала!

— Допустим, — упиралась Пятница, предупреждающе моргая тревожными огоньками. — А вот эта бочка с неясным содержимым? Концентрация исходящего газа…

— Квашеная. Капуста, — отрезал Старк. — Можешь не верить, но они это едят. И кстати, та дрожащая штуковина, что у тебя идёт следующей в списке — не продукт биологических экспериментов, а застывший раствор свиного коллагена. С мясом. В общем, неважно, всё это продаётся в русском магазине на Брайтон-бич.

Оскорблённая Пятница умолкла, и в наступившей тишине Питер трагически прошептал:

— Честное слово, лучше бы Тони вообще подарков не делал, чем вот так.

Стив повернулся к нему, поднимая брови, и Питер тяжело вздохнул и закончил:

— Это прямо катастрофа. Как когда у нас в параллели нашли вшей, и ты снялся в ролике. 

— Погоди-ка, — насторожился Стив, — что не так с видео? Это важная проблема, каждый может подцепить заразу и…

Питер только рукой махнул. Стив счёл за благо временно оставить парня в покое: ему и так доставалось. К усыновлённым подросткам требовалось, и на этом настаивали все подряд психологи, проявлять такт и понимание, так что Стив решил пока что не заводить с ним беседы по душам. 

Он отправился рисовать закат, потому что это всегда его успокаивало, и добрый час провёл на посадочной площадке Башни, кладя один слой акварели за другим. Оттенки казались слишком блёклыми, торчащие крыши небоскрёбов скрывали горизонт, несмотря на высоту, на которой он находился, и, отмывая кисти, он вздохнул.

— Как-то ты очень тоскливо выглядишь, Кэп, — сказали сзади. Тони, ну конечно же. Стив обернулся к нему, тщетно пытаясь спрятать улыбку, и сказал, не подумав о последствиях:

— Рисуется плохо. Все эти дома. Вулворт-билдинг и Эмпайр загораживали солнце и в моё время, но сейчас за застройкой и неба толком не видно.

— А я говорил, — тут же отозвался Тони, — я сразу говорил Пеппер, что незачем себя ограничивать. Надо было накинуть ещё пару десятков этажей, тогда бы у тебя всё побережье было как на ладони. 

Стив замотал головой, протестуя против этой идеи, и сказал только:

— Просто хотел порисовать, чтобы ничего не мешало.

— Да вообще не вопрос, — мгновенно отозвался Тони. — Хочешь — будет тебе лучший в мире обзор.

Четверть часа спустя, сидя на головокружительной высоте, где ветер продирал до костей, Стив ругал себя за неосмотрительность. Холодно ему не было, страшно тоже, хотя от вида внизу захватывало дух, но рисовать было последним занятием, к которому сейчас лежала душа. Он уставился на краски и кисти, висевшие перед ним в подставке совершенно фантастического вида, и покачал головой.

— Что? — гулко удивился Тони, изображавший из себя лучшее в мире летающее кресло художника. Он висел в пустоте, согнув ноги и держа Стива бережно и крепко. — Не тот угол? Можем перелететь куда скажешь.

— Давай вернёмся? — предложил Стив. Высоты он не боялся никогда, но то была другая высота; сейчас ему то и дело казалось, что первый же гражданский борт, пролетая над ним, зацепит его брюхом по голове. — Прости. Здесь хорошо, но я привык чувствовать землю под ногами. И ветер ещё.

— Да, этого я не учёл, — заметил Тони. — Надо было прихватить генератор поля, было бы уютней.

Стив покосился на ошеломляюще крошечный городок внизу. Он подозревал, что и дышит-то нормально исключительно потому, что сыворотка превратила его больные лёгкие в идеальную машину, поглощающую кислород. Не будь её, и он бы уже, вероятно, потерял сознание. От брони, на которую он опирался, шло ровное тепло, и это немного примиряло с жизнью, но всё-таки чувствовать себя настолько высоко над землёй было… что там Тони говорил про уют?

— Наверное, — заметил Стив, поглядывая сверху вниз на загорающийся огнями игрушечный городок, в котором каждый небоскрёб сейчас казался не больше шоколадного батончика, — я просто не привык к высоте, как ты.

— Да брось, ты ко всему привык, — возразил Тони, как возражал всегда, стоило кому-то невзначай упомянуть, что Стив чего-нибудь не может — скажем, ходить по воде или голыми руками рвать танки. Сам Стив воспринимал это совершенно спокойно, но для Тони подобные высказывания были как красная тряпка; он тут же кидался на защиту Стива, даже если защищать приходилось от самого Стива. — Что тебе лишний километр. И воздух здесь чище — а, кстати, ты знаешь, что от низкого уровня кислорода мозг заставляет видеть цвета иначе? Более яркими, и как раз поэтому у Рериха…

— Не покушаюсь на его лавры, так что давай возвращаться, — пробормотал Стив, осторожно двигаясь в надёжном объятии. — Да и у тебя, ручаюсь, ноги затекли, столько времени в одной позе.

— Ерунда, — отозвался Тони, но прихватил его покрепче. — Ладно, спустимся пониже. Держись.

Темнеющее небо поплыло вверх, ускоряясь с каждой секундой, и Стиву пришло в голову, что карусели на Кони-Айленде, о которых он так жгуче и бесплодно мечтал в нищем детстве, все хором проржавели бы от зависти. Ничего подобного на них, уж конечно, испытать невозможно даже сейчас, не говоря уж про давние времена. Он скользил, как на воздушных полозьях, город летел навстречу, вырастая и показывая украденные расстоянием детали, броня не гудела, а словно бы мурлыкала, и Тони держал так крепко…

— Я начинаю понимать, что ты в этом находишь, — Стив даже голоса не повысил, зная, что чувствительные датчики брони уловят всё, даже шёпот, и отфильтруют шум ветра, заполнявший уши. — В полётах.

Стоило ждать, что Тони ответит ехидством и назовёт его тугодумом или как-нибудь похуже, но вместо этого он произнёс мягко и самую малость удивлённо:

— Я всё ждал, когда мне надоест летать. Но, кажется, это просто невозможно. 

Стив кивнул и снова уставился вниз, на тянувшийся к нему город. Точно почувствовав его настроение, Тони притормозил, и несколько секунд они летели молча, наслаждаясь высотой и возвращением домой. И друг другом.

— А знаешь, — снова ожил Старк, — есть ещё одна вещь, которая мне никогда не надоедает.

— Да ну? — заинтересовался Стив. Он знал, к чему идёт дело — высота всегда настраивала Тони на любовный лад, — и был не прочь пофлиртовать в ответ. — Учти, если речь о новых модификациях брони…

— Ну, это само собой, — рассмеялся Тони, и его пальцы скользнули по талии Стива уже не в попытке удержать понадёжней, а откровенно ласкающе. — Но прямо сейчас, не поверишь, мне не хочется думать о работе.

Стиву тоже стоило ответить каким-нибудь умеренно ядовитым образом — скажем, изумиться напоказ, потому что работа была единственной соперницей, которой он иногда проигрывал внимание Тони, — но вечер был слишком хорош, и к тому же у работы Стив выигрывал с разгромным счётом.

— Мне тоже, — отозвался он. — А это безопасно?

— Шутишь? — теперь Тони гладил его по заду. Бронированные пальцы скользили невероятно нежно, и в Стиве понемногу разгорался огонь. — Конечно, безопасно. Тобой бы я рисковать не стал.

Стив извернулся в железном объятии, Тони ловко перехватил его за талию, подставил под ступни собственные ботинки и перестал снижаться.

— Откинь маску? — попросил Стив, и через секунду увидел любимое лицо — румяное от высоты и возбуждения, с горящими глазами. Не поцеловать Тони было невозможно, Стив и пытаться не стал, накрыв губами тёплый рот. Тони мгновенно отозвался, целуя в ответ со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, и его броня, словно откликаясь на состояние владельца, стала горячей.

— Ого, — прошептал Стив, пережидая приступ острейшего возбуждения. — Ты всегда так на высоте развлекаешься?

Тони заставил его замолчать, поцеловав ещё раз. Несколько минут они целовались, с каждой секундой всё вернее теряя рассудок и обжигаясь нарастающим желанием, потом Тони пробормотал:

— Не могу, Стив, мне так ужасно надо…

— Спустимся? — неохотно предложил Стив. Он знал, что их с Тони спальня — не то место, где хотелось бы закончить такой вечер, но благоразумие пока что не сдавалось. Впрочем, очевидно было, что это ненадолго. — Нас тут может увидеть кто угодно.

— Кто? — Тони поцеловал его в шею. — Астрономы? Под нами триста метров, Стив. И весь мир. Не притворяйся, что тебя не заводит.

Конечно, Стива заводило. В джинсах стало тесно, и единственное, что по-настоящему его не устраивало — то, что он не мог как следует потрогать Тони. Зацеловать, обласкать с ног до головы, почувствовать его тепло обнажённой кожей. Тони, как видно, не устраивало точно то же самое; он чуть отстранил Стива, крепко держа в руках, и раскрыл костюм, как раковину.

— С ума сошёл! — выдохнул Стив. — Ты свалишься!

— Вот уж нет, — глаза Тони полыхнули весёлым возбуждением. — Доверься мне, ладно?

Стив просто не мог сопротивляться. Не сейчас и не в этом. Обняв Тони за талию и вжавшись в него, он ответил поцелуем, чувствуя, как ветер, гулявший на высоте, щекочет вспотевший затылок. Тони целовал его самозабвенно, поддоспешник, не скрывавший почти ничего, натянулся в паху, и новая порция возбуждения заставила Стива негромко застонать. 

— Не то слово, — отозвался Тони, увлечённо щупая его за зад. — Как ты меня заводишь, Стив, сил нет.

— Если поможешь мне с джинсами, — расстёгивая джинсы и пытаясь погладить Тони сквозь поддоспешник, пробормотал Стив, — я скажу спасибо.

— Я рассчитываю, что ты скажешь — о господи, Тони, сделай так ещё, это лучший секс в моей жизни, — рассмеялся Тони и так дёрнул плотную ткань джинсов, что та с жалобным треском разошлась по шву. — И самый необычный. 

Что же, это действительно было так. Заниматься любовью на внушительной высоте, в надёжном объятии, не заботясь о тех, кто мог бы увидеть их снизу — ничего подобного в жизни Стива раньше не случалось. И это заводило до дрожи: то, как Тони гладил его, вжимаясь членом в член, как его пальцы, ловко расправившись с бельём, надавили Стиву между ягодиц, как горячая стальная перчатка подхватила под ягодицы, а выдохи обжигали шею и губы. 

— С ума схожу, — прошептал Стив. Тони высвободил руки из брони, и та, послушная, перехватила Стива под зад и поясницу, позволяя обхватить Тони ногами и вжаться членом в твёрдый член. Поддоспешник разошёлся в паху, прикосновение кожи к коже обожгло, и Стив, торопясь и задыхаясь, двинулся навстречу, пытаясь потереться ещё. — Вечно ты меня… на всякие безумства…

— Ну, ты в долгу не остаёшься, — Тони, часто дыша, протиснул пальцы ему в зад. Перчатка, державшая Стива под задницу, выплюнула порцию смазки, и Тони испустил возбуждённый смешок. — Модифицировать костюм, чтоб в любой ситуации можно было потрахаться…

Стив мстительно укусил его за плечо и сжался. Тони, к его удовлетворению, заткнулся и продолжил растягивать его, мазнул себя по члену, приставил головку к входу и нажал. Толчок, ещё один, и Стив с облегчением застонал, сжимая Тони коленями и скрещивая ноги за его спиной. Броня, жужжа, окружила их чем-то вроде блестящего металлического кокона, отсекла и ветер, и ночь, но Стив всё равно видел горящие над собой звёзды — самые прекрасные и бешеные, какие только в жизни видал. Тони выдохнул хриплое ругательство, втиснулся полностью, задвигался, вбиваясь в Стива резко и часто — именно так, как тот любил, как сейчас хотелось, — и поцеловал его, лишая возможности стонать.

Стив всё равно ухитрялся. Подвешенный высоко над землёй, обхватывая Тони руками и ногами, целуя, чувствуя жгучие толчки внутри и видя над собой сверкающий звездоворот, он захлёбывался стонами и мечтал только об одном: чтобы броня Тони в самый решающий момент не отказала и не уронила их обоих. Потом, когда наслаждение достигло пика, он забыл и об этом, и, изо всех сил стискивая Тони в апогее удовольствия, не думал уже ни о чём. Броня, впрочем, сработала на совесть — в себя Стив пришёл в двойном объятии стали и Тони.

— Ох, — выговорил он. Мокрый от спермы и смазки зад холодило, но в остальном Стив был не просто доволен — счастлив. — Боже, Тони.

— Я построю тебе лучшую в мире башню, — неожиданно сказал Тони. — Для рисования. Обещай только, что не запрёшься там от меня.

Стив рассмеялся и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. 

— Я тебя прошу, — сказал он, — перестань делать всем подарки. Ну зачем мне башня, сам подумай? Я понимаю, ты заботишься о других, но… 

— О себе, — возразил Тони, приводя себя в порядок. — Прости меня за медведей и прочее. Я так счастлив, что до смерти боюсь — вдруг, если я зажму кому-нибудь то, что он хочет, у нас возьмёт и поломается… ну, главное?

Стив, изумлённый этим неожиданным проявлением суеверия, обнял Тони крепче и сказал:

— Даже не думай. Такое, как у нас, не ломается.

— Точно? — прищурившись, уточнил Тони, опять начиная спускаться. — Несмотря на все мои, гм, задвиги?

— Это какие, например? — Стив уже видел приближающуюся посадочную площадку. Совсем скоро они, обнявшись, вернутся домой, отправятся сначала в душ, потом в постель, а потом он, проснувшись раньше Тони, нарисует самый лучший рассвет в своей жизни — и даже в окна будет незачем смотреть. — То, что ты последнюю рубашку снимешь, чтобы порадовать того, кто рядом? 

— Утащу тебя трахаться на высоте, — напомнил Тони. — Это, ну… не совсем то, чего ждут от законного супруга?

Стив звонко впечатался ногами в задребезжавшее покрытие площадки и, почуяв опору, немедленно схватил Тони на руки. Броня весила немало, но было слишком хорошо чувствовать, как Тони обнимает его в ответ, доверяясь и принимая.

— Знаешь, — решительно сказал Стив, — сейчас доберёмся до спальни, и я тебе покажу, чего не ждут от законного супруга.

Тони отщёлкнул маску и заинтересованно уставился на него.

— Например? — он блеснул глазами. — Кружевной корсет и меховые наручники? Баллончик взбитых сливок? Костюм распутной медсестры?

Стив рассмеялся и понёс его в Башню.

— А вот увидишь, — сказал он.

Впереди их обоих ждал лучший в жизни рассвет.


End file.
